FE Writing Prompts
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: Short entries that are around 200-600 words long featuring characters from various Fire Emblem games. Each story will be developed around a certain topic. this Week's topic "Character Study". Featuring the cast from Fates.
1. Goddess Tower

**Hey everyone and welcome to 2020 I do hope this year is better than last year. Now this is going to be something different than what I normally do. But to help me get out of a slump and to keep me more active in my writing I am going to do a writing prompt each week, or try to. **

**These stories will be shorter than what I am used to writing but hopefully they will still be good. **

**This Week's Prompt: Misunderstandings **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Three Houses  
**

* * *

_(Summary) _

_Now that the war against Edelgard and the Empire were over things were a little easier in Fodlan, but there was still much work left to be done. The Kingdom now ruled over all and it could take years before everything was restored to the way it once was. _

_Though for now the former students of the Blue Lion house take a much needed break within the Monastery. _

_And it is here that Annette Fantine Dominic, finds herself waiting one evening in a place known as the Goddess Tower. The Goddess Tower is a place frequented by couples who wish to make a proclamation of love or promise to be together forever…. _

* * *

As Annette paced about the Goddess Tower for what felt like the hundredth time she worried if perhaps her feelings were not going to be returned. She had slipped a note under the door to his room around noon and had come up here after supper. Now an hour has passed and still no sign of him or anyone for that matter.

Annette was worried she had just made a complete fool of herself when suddenly she heard someone approach.

"Feli- Professor?!" Annette exclaimed in surprise as she saw her Professor walk into the Goddess.

"Annette? What are you doing here?" Byleth then asked.

"I-I uh...well...what are you doing here Professor?" Annette asked now feeling rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I asked you first."

"..I-I'm uh sort of waiting for um someone…"

"As am I, who are you waiting for?"

"Uh...well...you see…" Annette then paused as she heard yet another person approach. Though instead of seeing someone with navy blue hair like she had hoped, she saw a familiar handsome mug with gorgeous fiery red hair come into view.

"Ah Professor just the woman I was hoping to see-...Annette? What are you doing up here? And with the Professor." Sylvain then asked upon seeing her.

"It's not what it looks like!" Annette then exclaimed her face turning as red as a tomato. This caused Sylvain to laugh.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, but seriously why are you here?"

"Annette said she was waiting for someone." Byleth then chimed in.

"Oh really? And would this someone happen to have dark blue hair and be obsessed with sword play?" Sylvain asked "Cause if so I just passed him on his way to the Greenhouse."

"The Greenhouse?! Why is he going there?!" Annette then asked.

"Don't know he said he got a note or something telling him to meet someone there."

"I never said the Greenhouse...I said meet me someplace special! He must have misinterpreted it! Oh I gotta go!" Annette then raced past the Professor and Sylvain and ran straight to the Greenhouse where Felix was waiting for her.

* * *

**Cute, short and simple. **

**Now I could probably have made this longer to include their confessions but the challenge was to do this between 200-600 words. And if I have to explain the misunderstanding between these two then you must not have done Felix and Annette's supports. Which are my favourite. **

**I also including the Pairing of (F) Byleth and Sylvain in here as you can tell since that is who I married when I was doing Blue Lions. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this short writing exercise of mine and will look forward to next week. **


	2. Bring me to Life

**Welcome back everyone and I hope you enjoyed last week's writing prompt. This week's is a little different. It's a Song Fic. Basically it doesn't have to have song lyrics in it but should be inspired by the song you choose. **

**The song I have chosen is Bring me to Life by Evanescence. **

**This story will take place right after the Blood of the Eagle and Lion on the Blue Lion route. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem **

* * *

The words Rodrigue said still ring his ears. But they don't sound real... How? How could it be true?

The reason he was alive today was to avenge those who had died, wasn't it? The Tragedy that...that woman had caused... The woman who had once been his friend, his sister, it is _**his **_duty to give them peace! For if they are not at peace then neither is he.

But still he can't help but think if maybe, just maybe Rodrigue was right and that they did not die for him…but for what they believed in.

"No...no...no...NO! THAT CANNOT BE TRUE!" Dimitri then shouted at the sky. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THEY DIED FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVED IN?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE RODRIGUE?!"

Dimitri collapsed to his knees and held his head in pain as all the memories of that day came rushing back to him as if they had happened just yesterday. The pain, and agony he had felt, not just from his wounds but also in his heart...he could remember every single detail from that from that day. There was no honour in the way they had died, it was gruesome and ugly and full of blood…lots of blood…

Dimitri didn't feel the rain as it soaked him to the bone, all he could hear were the whispers of the dead. Begging him to take her head and, he knew what he had to do.

He got up off his knees ignoring the exhaustion he felt from the last battle. He couldn't afford to rest, not now, not until he had Edelgard's head. Truth be told he couldn't sleep even if he tried. The voices of the dead kept him up at night. After all he was the only life among the dead.

"Dimitri. Stop." The voice of the Professor then called to him. He looked up and then saw her right in front of him.

"Move aside." He told her, but Byleth didn't budge an inch. "Either move or I will remove you. The dead must be avenged."

"Do you really think killing Edelgard will appease the dead?"

"Death is the end. The dead are helpless they cannot seek revenge, so I must do it for them."

"You're wrong Dimitri. This does not fall upon you."

"Stop it! Stop it with your nonsense about how I should just forget them and move on with my life!" Dimtri then snapped. "They died with lingering regrets and those regrets have a hold on me..."

Dimitri then turned away from her, looking into her eyes was too much, it was like she could see into his very soul with those eyes. The soul that was nothing but a frozen numb thing within him, as it had been for years.

"Though you seem to have all the answers Professor… So tell me… Please tell me… how do I save them? How do I set them free?" He asked as he looked at the sky. He could see that it was raining but he could barely feel anything at all. " Ever since the tragedy I have not lived for myself, I have lived only for them. Only so that I might one day avenge them, it is the only thing that has kept me alive for this long."

"You must forgive yourself Dimitri...their deaths were never your fault and you should never have had to carry this burden upon your shoulders." Byleth told him as she got into his line of sight once more. "Rodrigue is right you must live for what you believe in. And I shall help you. Take my hand Dimitri."

As Dimitri looked at his Professor, no his friend, the voices in his head seemed to quiet themselves. But did a monster like him truly deserve to live? When his hands were so soaked in blood? Did he truly deserve the kindness of one such as her?

As she took his hand he could feel the warmth from it and it was like she was bring him back to life. Just through one single touch.

* * *

**I may have gone a bit over the limit for this one but I couldn't help myself… Dimitri is my favourite Lord in Three Houses and well I can relate to him a little more now. **

**Just about 2 months ago I lost someone very dear to me… My mom. **

**She died on December 8th, just before Christmas. And I feel guilty and responsible for it. Even though deep down I know it wasn't my fault. I still feel responsible because I think there must have been something I could have done. Something I could have done differently to save her life. But the reality is that there was nothing I could have done. Just like there was nothing Dimitri could have done to stop the tragedy from happening. **

**But the pain is still there. And sometimes the sadness of the event overtakes me. **

**I don't normally write stories this painful but considering I can relate and that Dimitri's story fits this song so well, I just had to write it. So I hope you all enjoyed and will look forward to next week. **


	3. The Vow

**Wow I almost ran out of time to get this update up this week. But I do have an excuse, I was with my grandparents for the weekend and then I was attending my baby cousin's birthday party. And then one day I just didn't feel like writing because I got depressed over my mom. So sorry for the wait on this update. **

**So anyway this week's writing prompt from my Fire Emblem discord is Resolution. **

**And while this could be like a new years fic, I am going a different direction with this and have this one involve Chrom and the Awakening cast. So I do hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. **

* * *

"_I'm sorry Chrom, Gaius, Morgan...everyone...but it had to be this way…" _

"NO! ROBIN!" Chrom shouted as he watched his tactician and one of his best friends fade away along with Grima.

"...Bubbles...why...why did you have to leave me like that…" He then heard Gaius mutter and looking at his sugar obsessed friend he could see the tears in his eyes.

"Mother…" Chrom then heard the younger tactician whimper before he hugged and cried into his father.

"I-I can't believe she's really gone…" He then heard his wife say as she came to his side. And he held Olivia close.

"No...She's not gone." Chrom then said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you blind Chrom?" Sully asked. "We all saw her basically vanish from existence when she killed Grima. She's gone."

"Naga said that if our bonds were strong enough that there was a chance that she could survive this and come back to us."

"Chrom's right." Morgan then sniffled. "If Mother were truly gone then I would have vanished as well since I haven't been born in this time yet. I can't exist if Mother is truly gone forever!"

"You know what Short Stack you might be onto something." Gaius then cheered up as he ruffled his son's hair. "And I know for a fact that my bond with Bubbles was strong. And if there was anyone else she was closest to it would be Blue."

"And I can feel it in my bones that Robin is out there somewhere and if anyone can find her, it'll be me...hehehe…"Tharja then said.

"EEEK! M-Mother p-please stop b-being s-scary.." Noire shrieked as she hid behind Libra.

"I believe in your words as well Father." Lucina said as she finished comforting her little brother Inigo.

"Alright then let's make a Vow." Chrom Announced to everyone. "A Vow that we will not stop searching for Robin no matter what! She will come back to us and we will find her!"

"Yeah we'll search every field a dozen times over until we find her!" Lissa then shouted with a fist pump!

"Bwahahahaha! You hear that Lass?! Don't think you can just up and die on us so easily! And when we find ya we're all having a drink together ya hear?!" Basilio then shouted into the chasm that looked over the Fell Dragon's corpse.

"The Oaf and I finally agree on something." Flavia then Added.

And as everyone else joined in on their promise and telling Robin that they would find her, Chrom gathered his family into a hug. The nightmare for his children was finally over and soon he would get his best friend back too.

* * *

**And Done! **

**Whew and I made it within the 200-600 word parameter this time! Yay me! **

**And I probably could have made this longer by adding when they find Robin but I am pretty sure that would go over the word limit. And everyone knows the story of Awakening by now right? I mean I would hope so but there seem to be a few who don't. But then again some could have just started with Three houses so sorry for the spoiler to those who have only played Fates, Echoes and Three Houses. **

**Awakening was my first Fire Emblem game and I must have played the game over a dozen times now. So I like to say I know the characters very well. And from this short little entry you all can see who I ship with who. Chrom and Olivia is definitely OTP for me. And I just love Gaius. **

**So again hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for next week. **


	4. Monster

**Hey everyone I am back with another writing prompt. And I know it's been over a month since the last one but with Covid-19 all over the world, things have gotten stressful and busy for a lot of people. Including the one who normally gives the prompts for our discord server. **

**Though might have been for the best since my birthday just passed and well I was a mess, what with it being the first birthday without my mom. I really miss her. **

**But anyway the prompt for this week is Character Study. And the character I have chosen is Nyx from Fire Emblem Fates. I know Fates is one of the most hated games in the series but it has a lot of good characters. As well as some who are overlooked and don't get enough love, which is why I have chosen Nyx. **

**So without further ado let's forget about this deadly virus and dive on in to Nyx's story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem **

* * *

_There once lived a girl who had an extraordinary talent in the dark arts. Her power was tremendous, she had been called a prodigy but in truth she was nothing more than a monster. _

_The girl was both praised and feared for her power. She had been casting spells and curses since she was very young. Even her own parents feared her power. _

_One day the fears of both the village where the girl lived and that of her parents came to fruition. _

_The girl was about the age of 12, she never meant for any of it to happen. But she was still so young and her power had grown so vast that when the girl had made the mistake to cast a spell in half jest, it had deadly consequences. _

_She could not control her power or stop it from killing more than half her village. Including her family. And amidst the chaos something else had happened. The spell or curse rather backfired on the young girl freezing her body in time. No matter how many years passed the girl did not age. Not physically at least. _

_And tales of her past still loomed around her. Haunting her for her crimes, causing her to be lonely and friendless. And it was all because of one mistake, one deadly mistake she had made in her youth… _

"Nyx? Hey, Nyx."

Nyx jolted up from the desk where she guessed she had fallen asleep as she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Hey are you okay? You know you really shouldn't work yourself to the point of exhaustion, you could catch a cold."

Nyx proceeded to look up and found the voice's source.

"Princess Corrin, how many times must I tell you to not talk to me like a child? I am much older than you are" Nyx said as she got up from the desk and gathered her books.

"Don't be like that, I wasn't treating you like a child, I was just treating you like a concerned friend." The blonde half dragon princess said as she tried to help with the books. "Now please as your friend let me help you take these back to your room."

"Very well if you insist. I shall not stop you from helping me."

"Alright I'll head to your room right away then." Corrin said before she rushed off to the castle where they stayed while in the astral plane.

"Ah, still so youthful and still so innocent, how I miss those days, the days before people called me monster." Nyx then said with a wistful sigh. "Still if someone like her can call someone like me a friend, then perhaps there is still hope for me yet."

* * *

**So there you have it, that is how Nyx came to be how she is in Fire Emblem Fates. And how she has hope that she can one day atone for her sins as well as break her curse. **

**I absolutely love Nyx's character and now that I have played Three Houses I find there are similarities to her and my favourite mage in that game Lysithea. While Lysithea isn't cursed to never age, she is cursed to die young due to the blood experiments that were performed on her as a child, and she is quite skilled in black magic because of this. Nyx is skilled in Black magic as well and has been ever since she was young. Both are called prodigies so I must wonder what would happen if there were to ever meet in person. **

**Who knows could be an idea for a Forging Bonds event in Fire Emblem Heroes. **

**Anyway that is all for today, I hope you enjoyed the story of Nyx and will stay tuned for hopefully next week's prompt. Stay safe everyone! **


End file.
